


Rivals

by mokkiie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Friends, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, Father Philza, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GIVE HIM A HUG DREAM-, Help, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), King Technoblade, Long Hair Technoblade, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Puppy scene pog, Rivals, Sam - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Cuddles, Techno and Wilbur are twins, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, antfrost - Freeform, childhood friend au, cottoge, cries, dadboyhalo, dream and sapnap step brothers, garden scene, george is hella salty, haha knee high socks technoblade, mcyt - Freeform, ranboo might be here pog, rivalstwt, sapnap is kinda a Chad, sleepytwt - Freeform, tsundereblade, village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokkiie/pseuds/mokkiie
Summary: Sapnap finds dream then dadboyhalo goes to store then pretty British boy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Village

my name is clay, I live in a village with the people I love, I don't have any idea about my parents, but all I know is that they abandoned me and left me in the forest alone, but I'm ok now because I have a home, a father figure and a brother figure.

I was alone for most of my life trying to survive in the forest for most of the time before the boy found me alone, cold, pathetic, useless, skinny and zombie like, the boy with black hair also looked younger then me and I was kinda surprised by that, then he offered me to live with him inside of his home I took the offer because I obviously didn't have anywhere to live then walked me over to his living room and offered me to to sleep on his couch then he gave me a blanket to cuddle up into.

"thank you." I say with a smile, "no problem." the boy says while nodding his head, the boy then sits down next to me on the couch, I could tell he was tired so I spread out some of the blanket he gave me over his lap.

"what's your name??" He says while looking directly at me, "My name is Clay. How about you?" I ask while I turn my head over to his gray eyes "my names Nick but I prefer you call me sapnap." He says with a smile, I giggle and say "Hi sapnap" with a dumb smile on my face, "Hi clay" he says while we both laugh, after a few hours of talking to each other we both fall asleep.

badboyhalo opens the door walks to the chair in the kitchen then puts his things away and walkes over to the couch where me and sapnap where sleeping at although he was very confused on why there is another child in his house it didn't concern him he was going to let sapnap explain himself when he wakes up.

I feel the warm sun on my face I then open one of my eyes and squint then I move around a little bit to wake myself up, I looked down to see if sapnap was still sleeping next to me but he was gone so then I get up in confusion to see where he is and he's in the kitchen talking to someone I wonder who.

"Hello!" The man said, he had on a red and black sweater he also had a white kitchen rope aswell, "hi?" I say quietly but hopefully enough to the point where the two people in the room can hear me "come sit down at the table I made breakfast!" the man says with a huge smile on his face, I sit down slowly at the table while sapnap looks at me with a slight smile.

I start to giggle at the fact he had food on his face, the older man then sets a plate down in front of me and hands me a cup of orange juice aswell, I didn't really like the taste of orange juice and I guess he noticed that and took the cup of orange juice and gave me another with apple juice in it instead, i liked the taste of apple juice better.

"eat up we have a special day ahead of us." the man says with while smiling, I had no idea who the man was but I was guessing it might be sapnaps dad or guardian, "u-um.." I stutter upon my words, "what's your name sir??" I ask while trying to look confident in my words "some people call me badboyhalo but my real name is Darryl Noveschosch I'm nick's father." Badboyhalo says in a nice tone. "Well,, hi I'm clay." I say with a smile, "I know" I was very confused on how he knew before I turned my head over where sapnap was to see sapnap looking at me.

"I told him" sapnap giggles at his words "oh?? thanks?" I say while I picking up my fork to eat my food, Badboyhalo sits down at the table to eat the food he prepared for us.

After we finished our food I had to go take a shower because I haven't took one in a while honestly, after I took my shower I put on a green sweater with a light brown vest over it and also put on black shorts with a white belt to make sure they didn't fall off because of how big they where on my waist, i have a very small waist but it honestly doesn't bother me, I also put on some ruffled white socks which where in sapnaps closet then I put on some shoes that bad had gave him, he never wore them so I asked to wear them, they where dark brown made out of leather and had small heels on the back of them.

it was cool refreshing and beautiful outside, bad said he needed to get some food from the town market, and me and sapnap wanted to go with him, after we got there bad told us to wait outside for him, so me and sapnap headed to a fountain which was kinda near the entrance of the store, as me and sapnap where sitting down on the fountain we saw a boy who had brown hair, white circler glasses and weird colored eyes, me and sapnap where kinda curious on what the boy was doing it looked like he was reading or writing but we couldn't really tell so me and sapnap decided to go talk to the boy because we wanted to meet new friends.


	2. Colorblind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also tysm for the kudos <33

"Dream Sweet in Sea Major" 

"Alone at the edge of a universe humming a tune  
For merely dreaming we were snow"

"A siren sounds like the goddess who

Promises endless apologies of paradise

And only she can make it right

So things are different tonight"

"We'll go together in flight"

"It's Now & Never

A reverie endeavor

Awaits somnambulant directives

To take the helm"

"Believe me, darling

The stars were made for falling

Like melting obelisks

As tall as another realm.-"

———

I stop my finger from reading because someone tapped my shoulder, I look up and see a boy and a boy beside him, one of the boys had black hair with a blue tone to it, hair that was kinda long but stopped at his head length he also had gray eyes with a soft tone to them, the other boy had yellow hair, but I'm pretty sure it's dirty blonde and not just yellow, he also has darkish yellow eyes, I have no idea what color they are I might ask later, the blond boy also had freckles and dimples that you could barley see but they where there.

"Uhm hey... I have a question?" the boy with the black hair said, he sounded a bit nervous but pretty confident, "hm?" I say while looking at the boy, "what are you reading?..me and my friend clay where curious?" really? is that what they wanted to ask me? wasting my time. "I'm reading Dream Sweet in Sea Major, The author wrote it then made a song out of it." the song is so lovely so I had to read the book one day, "oh that sounds cool!..I also have another question..?" this boy is kinda annoying but I guess he's ok.

"ok ok sapnap I think that's enough..." the boy with the blond hair says while he chuckles "What? why? I barley got to say anything?..", "I don't know but don't you think this is a little akward..."the boy with the freckles replied, " I guess your kinda right.. um well nice to meet you! hope to talk to you again!" the boy next to him said, just like that they both leave.

I then go back to reading my book, I start to think about those two boys again, they seemed nice.., I missed having friends, i ran away from home again today, I don't know why. I just don't like where I am i guess, I was never good at making friends in the first place, no one ever liked to talk to me very much either. I used to have friends but they ended up dying because of me. I wish I could go back in time and make sure I was the one who died and not them, alex and karl where very special to me they gave me light and joy, i guess that's how I would also describe them.

my brown hair, my blue and brown eyes, my colorblindness and my British accent are my only qualities. I would not be me without them honestly.

I could have got the chance to be friends with those boys aswell.

after a while I went back home just to see how mad my mom was from running away in the village again. I just like the feeling of the breeze and the freshness the wind gives me. "Why are you.. always running away??" She says with anger in her eyes, "I don't know, I like to I guess.." I say with calmness in my voice, my mom knew I didn't like loud noises/sounds because it either frightened me or annoy me. "You like it? Why don't you just go bloody live outside then?!", I wish she would stop yelling.it's fucking annoying.

after my mom and my mom fought she told me to go to my room, it was night time so I might aswell get ready to go to sleep, I put up my books that where in my brown bag that had the bunny chain my dad bought for me bought before he died, I didn't really know him very much but he seemed nice.

I walk to the bathroom and quietly closed the mu bedroom door behind me, I then start to get ready to take my shower.

after I got out of the shower I brush my teeth and put on a oversized hoodie with some shorts and white socks.

I then go back into my room and close the window shutters, then I go to my bed and take a deep breath and smell the fresh sweet minty air. I start to close my eyes until I finally fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my mom telling me breakfast is ready, I start to groan and rub my eyes a bit to wake myself up. I get out of bed to feel my feet on the super cold wooden floor.

the socks weren't even enough to stop the cold feeling on my feet.

I then walk into the living room to see my mom in the kitchen with her kitchen rope and her hair tied back in a ponytail, she looked lovely.

My mom was a very pretty woman that's one of the things I like about her, even tho she yells at me most of the time.

"good morning.." I say in a soft tone because of how tired I am, "morning." She said while I sit down at the table as she handed me the food she made for me and her.

It was kinda awkward because of how we fought for almost more then 30 minutes last night.

after I got done with eating I went to the bathroom to brush my hair, wash my face and brush my teeth. after I got done with that I go to my closet and pick out a oversized long sleeved white shirt with blue overalls that have no pant so they are just shorts.

I then put on my black socks and my light brown boots with white fur in the inside of them, the lace is pretty long as well.

I grab my bag and put some of the books I have and a loafof bread just in case I'm hungry.

I have to make sure my mom doesn't catch me today.

I then open my window shutters, then I open the actual windows.

the breeze hit my face like a explosion or something, it's pretty windy outside but that won't stops me from have fun.

I then climb out of the window and landed on the dirt pile that was under my window, it kinda messed up my boots but I didn't really care.

Then I close the windows and the window shutters and start to walk towards the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said tomorrow but I was to impatient so I just decided to post it now lol


	3. Sweet mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George plucked a wild mint flower and went awooga

Me and sapnap where reading books together on the carpet in our room we shared together, sapnaps bed was across the room from mine and we had a white fluffy carpet in the middle of our beds.

we where reading the book that boy mentioned when we meet at the fountain.

I wonder where he is?, he could of had no home and just sits there all the time, or he was abandoned, or he could have ran away from home-

"Clay?" Sapnap says while interrupting my train of thought, "why aren't you reading?" Sapnap says to me with a confused expression on his face, I didn't notice I wasn't reading. "i don't know I got distracted?" I say while rubbing the back of my head while I laugh awkwardly.

—

as I was running to the village I saw a wild mint flower that smelled kinda sweet? I decide to just pluck the flower and put it in my brown travel bag. I liked the way it smelled, mint was always my favorite scent.

I then start to continue walking to the village, I don't know why I was running before.

I then finished walking the path to the small town, where people with small businesses are. I brought some money with me, I might aswell buy some stuff.

i walk up to a bakery and open the door, one employee greeted me and sat me down at a table and handed me a menu.

they sold a lot of pastries and I saw my favorite pastry which is Sufganiyah, I love the way it tasted and the jelly was my favorite part. I also decided to get tea because I hate coffee.

the employee walks up to me and I tell them my order. "Ok that will be 12 dollars." The employee says while taking my menu. I nod while reaching into my bag to get the money. "Ok it will be done in a while sir." The employee says while walking away after I handed them the money.

I put my food in my travel bag, I already drank my tea so I just decided to take the sufganiyah with me.

as I was walking out of the bakery I bumped into the two boys from yesterday.

"ah! sorry-" I say while rubbing my head and getting off the floor. "It's alright I'm sorry aswell!" The boy with the dark hair says while the blond haired boy behind him is giggling.

oh.

I looked down to see all of my books on the floor, I pick up my books and go out of the bakery. "w-wait!" the black haired boy stuttered while tugging my shirt. "yes?" I say while turning back around to face the boys desperate face. "u-uhm, me and my friend clay where wondering if you would like to go hiking with us?.." i mean why would I say no? although we met yesterday I think it would be nice because I have nothing better to do then eat this sufganiyah and read books.

"Sure." I say while looking at both of the boys who has a shocked expression on their faces. "wait. really??" the freckled boy says with a soft voice. "sure why not??" I say with a smile on my face. I just don't care really much. I could get kidnapped, or killed. I'm putting trust in these boys for no reason at all.

—

we where at the top of a mountain. Not much air up here but a lot of clouds and plants.

we where all sitting down in the grass talking to eachother in the heavy wind and getting to know eachother more. even if me and sapnap came up with a name for clay. Dream.

Sapnap and Dream. What weird names.

I giggle at myself while reaching into my bag getting ready to eat my food. "What's that?" Sapnap says to me while tilting his head. "Uhm.. Its bread and a sufganiyah?". I say while I'm about to eat my sufganiyah. "u-um can I have some aswell?" Sapnap says with puppy dog eyes and Dream is doing the same.

Why didn't they just bring there own food? I honestly don't want to share at all.

"C'mon me and dream forgot to bring food" the black haired boy said while pouting. I don't want them to starve to death so I just decided to be nice and give them a piece.

after we finished eating we all stopped talking to eachother and just layed there in the grass enjoys the sight of the sunset.

calm and quiet

I'm glad I met these boys. this moment reminds me of the wild mint flower I picked.

the smell of sweet mint.

at least that's what I thought it smelt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long I been having writers block but I will try to update this weekly :D

**Author's Note:**

> new chapter every thursday <33


End file.
